


Dr. Facilier Backstory: The Shadow Man (Outline)

by KathyPrior42



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Dr. Facilier Backstory: The Shadow Man (Outline)

Dr. Facilier backstory outline: The Shadow Man

Chapter One: “Down in New Orleans” 

Francois Keith Facilier (Dr. Facilier) was born June 4, 1880 in New Orleans, Louisiana. He had chocolate brown skin, a black mustache, gap in his teeth, black hair, violet eyes (that used to be dark brown) and a slender build. During much of his later life, he wore a black top hat with white crossbones on it with a purple feather sticking out from the brim. He wore a necklace with two alligator teeth on it, which is said to bring strength and wisdom. He wore a dark maroon tailcoat, a black coat with tails, dark pants and white shoes. He carried a purple globe cane he uses for show or a weapon. In his earlier years, he wore overalls, suspenders, and duller clothing worn by the poor. 

David Facilier is his African American father. He has a black mustache, high cheekbones and short curly hair. His occupation is a chef at a small restaurant and a jazz musician. David would sometimes yell at Facilier in alcoholic fits of rage, beating him but not molesting him. Sometimes he would yell and beat his wife as well. He and his son were very distant. Facilier enjoyed theater and the easy life but David wanted him to “work hard like any man would.” During better moments, he and Facilier would explore the bayou where they lived and hunt alligators. David’s abuse and chiding toward his son came to an end when he was drafted for the war and was never seen again. 

Clementine Duvalier is Facilier’s mother. She is African American and a prominent Voodoo Queen, a descendant of Marie Laveau. Clementine wanted her son to have a stable and comfortable future…she did her part in helping her community. Long before her son was born, she was a princess. At a young age, her estate was burned down by jealous criminals, forcing her to start over. She met David, fell in love and the poor family moved to a small house in the bayou, not too far from the city. Facilier loved eating jambalaya and gumbo and playing jazz instruments. 

Clementine instilled a desire for wealth early on in Facilier. She told him that hard work was necessary and that the wealthy would never have to work hard. Both grew envious of the upper class, Facilier viewing it as unfair.

Chapter Two: “Voodoo, Hoodoo, They Do”  
1880s age 1-5  
Mama Odie is Facilier’s grandmother (not his mother like the original Princess and the Frog had planned). When Facilier was little, he and Mama Odie would practice magic for good and revered their ancestors and saints. Papa Legba was always called first in every ritual and Facilier was fascinated by Bondeye, the otherworldly serpent Creator. Facilier developed a connection to Met Kalfu and Baron Samedi. Mama Odie encouraged them to enjoy the modest life they had. For a time, in the 1880s, little Facilier did. He enjoyed the Mardi Gras festivals and loved learning about animals, reptiles and magic. He also had a pet snake like Mama Odie, developing a fondness for the animal who was as complex as he was.   
Chapter Three: “A Tip of the Hat”  
Late 1880s age 5-10  
But the good times didn’t last long. Facilier was bullied at school for smelling like a swamp in addition to being black. He was separated from his white classmates, getting the short end of the stick in lots of things. He dreamed of being a master magician and musician, performing on stage for the masses. Facilier tried putting on magic shows for his friends, only to be ridiculed for it. Facilier’s father was alcoholic and would often push his son and his wife around during stressful times. Facilier’s mother would teach him French and the occult studies. He would also learn about magic, voodoo, hoodoo, reptiles, bugs and other fascinating topics. Facilier was not into sports, hard work, sex or other “masculine” interests as he got older. 

Chapter Four: “Greenbacks”  
Early 1890s Pre teens  
Facilier grew up. His mother couldn’t take it anymore. Tired of being stuck in her measly low paying secretary job, she longed for the wealth she once had. After Mama Odie said “wealth isn’t what you need,” she sought the aid of the Petro Loa instead. (The Rada Loa were there to help humanity while the “darker” Loa made deals and granted people wishes with costs involved). The Loa granted her with resources to start her own business. She formed a parlor where she read people’s fortunes and provided various curses and remedies. People flocked to her store, anxious to buy the Voodoo Queen’s wares. But now, she was only using her status as a Voodoo Queen for her own benefits. Not even David messed around with her anymore, calling her a “stubborn freak.” Her shadow became a twisted serpent, reflecting her true desires. David thought of her pursuit in the “forbidden arts” as “nonsense” and grew more distant from both of them. David revered the saints and respected cultural voodoo and hoodoo but did not approve of his wife doing fortune telling, hexes and “mumbo jumbo.”

Clementine grew hungrier for money and influence…even going as far as sleeping with clients in exchange for heaps of jewelry. One by one, she made others’ lives miserable, creating bad luck and scamming people for her enjoyment. Every day, she would stare at herself in the mirror, obsessed with her good looks. She soon wanted Facilier to appear “businesslike” and more “upper class.” She slapped Facilier whenever he misbehaved or made a mistake. Facilier was nothing more than a business assistant to her…another relationship gone. 

Of course, Facilier’s mother taught Facilier the tricks of her trade, until he became as manipulative as her… at only age eleven. Soon enough though, a terrible price was paid. Clementine fell gravely ill, her face shriveled up like a raisin, her hair straggly like dry grass. The price to pay for her extravagance was her own life. She soon died and Facilier kept her crowned shrunken head in his emporium ever since. Although his mother had been stern with him after her gradual change, he still missed her at times. He endured his father’s harsh complaints and beatings for several years…the family still struggled financially. Facilier continued school, almost dropping out before finally graduating high school.   
Chapter Five: “Love Is A Magical Mystery”  
Late 1890s Teenage years  
Dr. Facilier loved going to the Blue Bayou Restaurant and Antoine’s Restaurant. Gumbo and jambalaya are his favorite foods. In his teen years at age 18, (1898) Facilier met a beautiful black woman (Frieda), had sex (1900) and got married. The relationship was short lived. The woman soon pursued wealthier men of both black and white races. Dr. Facilier was fuming and the couple divorced. It was still heartbreaking for Facilier to see his former girlfriend leave him for “someone more financially stable.” 

Chapter Six: “Do What I Wanna Do”  
1900s Young adulthood  
Dr. Facilier had been pushed around and envious of the rich for too long. Any well-off individual who did not ignore him, treated him with disrespect. He may as well have been an invisible sick person. He took matters into his own hands by making a deal with the Petro Loa (Baron Samedi and Met Kalfu). His eyes turn their signature violet color. The Loa grant him with dark magical powers and new occult knowledge. But Facilier has to rely on his friends from the other side and people agreeing to his deals to have access to his powers. He mostly relies on his powers of persuasion instead. Dr. Facilier’s shadow had a life of its own, becoming his sinister sidekick and revealing his inner intentions. But Dr. Facilier would have to pay with his soul if he didn’t properly pay back the Petro Loa. 

Mama Odie warned him not to go down the dark path, saying that hard work is necessary for success. She also disapproved of him using Voodoo and Hoodoo in the stereotypical evil way portrayed in the media. But Dr. Facilier scoffed and laughed it off, calling her an “old senile mambo.” Mama Odie warned him that she would fight him if he tried to harm New Orleans. His grandmother stayed at her boat home in a tree in the bayou, content to be herself and help others in nature. She decides to let Facilier learn his lesson. 

Mama Odie presents Facilier with Tarot cards as she reads his past, present and future. The Fool for the past, the Magician for the present and Judgement for the future. The Death card, upside down also appears. Facilier looks at the card images of him being bullied as a little kid, reaching for a bag of gold coins and finally being surrounded by wooden faces and shadows. Facilier fails to notice the Bondeye serpent pulling him into the underworld, a foreshadowing of his death, should he choose the selfish path. Mama Odie looks on somberly as he leaves, knowing it would be the last time she would see him again. 

Chapter Seven: “The Shadow Man”  
1900s to 1926  
For many years afterward, Dr. Facilier uses the money his mother made to start his own emporium as a bokor. He scams people, reads tarot cards, provides remedies and makes shady deals that are beneficial to him. He relies on his powers of persuasion to carry out his bidding. He uses a pink powder for magic and illusions. Facilier’s father is drafted into the war and is never heard from again. 

Dr. Facilier used to work with Eli “Big Daddy” La Bouff before he got rich and distant. They would drink wine, dance and talk. Big Daddy was a jovial and friendly man, even offering to help Dr. Facilier with his small business (Dr. Facilier had lied and claimed he was a show performer instead of a dark dealer). Big Daddy was one of the only acquaintances that Dr. Facilier had. When Big Daddy became the wealthiest most powerful man in New Orleans, Dr. Facilier grew envious of him. Year after year, Big Daddy would beat Dr. Facilier at the Mardi Gras parade performances for five years. Dr. Facilier holds him in contempt for his wealth, especially when he doesn’t give him any more of his money. Big Daddy said to him, “Take that shady business of yours somewhere else,” after finding out about it, both not meeting again. Dr. Facilier even tried to flirt with Charlotte’s mother in pursuit of lust and wealth, but she knew better and shoved him aside. 

Dr. Facilier likes wine and dancing with women, flirting and manipulating them. Like many, he enjoyed performing and immersing himself into music and festivities during the Roaring Twenties. Several times, he planned to steal money from wealthy women but they turned him away after getting suspicious. In his spare time, he likes singing, dancing, smoking, cooking and playing jazz instruments like the saxophone. 

Dr. Facilier’s affiliations with the shadows earned him the Shadow Man name. He still struggled financially, wanting to seize Big Daddy’s fortune. The people of New Orleans soon feared Dr. Facilier, calling him a “sneaky snake in the grass.” Dr. Facilier is even willing to kill people if he can get what he wants. He lives in constant fear that he won’t be able to repay his “friends on the other side.”   
Chapter Eight: “Friends On the Other Side”  
1926  
The events of Princess and the Frog take place in 1926, Tiana is 19 and Facilier is 46. Tiana was born 1907 and Facilier was born 1880. Mama Odie was born in 1729 and is 197!

Facilier first strikes a deal with a man who wishes to grow hair on his bald head. He makes it so the man grows hair all over his body, frightening himself and those around him. Facilier witnesses just how much wealth is owned by Eli “Big Daddy” La Bouff, making him envious. He and his shadow look on in disgust, trying to figure out a way to make themselves wealthy like him. Facilier follows Big daddy and his daughter Charlotte into a café, where they discuss the arrival of the foreign Prince Naveen. Facilier eavesdrops on their conversation and plans to use Charlotte and Naveen’s union to seize the La Bouff fortune.

Facilier takes Prince Naveen and his overworked valet Lawrence into a parlor to strike deals. He offers Naveen freedom and money while offering Lawrence the chance to live the life of a prince. He reads their tarot cards. The deal is set with a handshake. Naveen is turned into a frog and Lawrence becomes Facilier’s accomplice, turning into an exact copy of Naveen through a talisman. Lawrence would marry Charlotte while Dr. Facilier would murder Big Daddy with a voodoo doll. The villains would split the sum, 60-40, Lawrence getting the smaller amount. Facilier planned on becoming the most powerful man in New Orleans. 

Naveen escape from a jar and meets princess Tiana. Lawrence has second thoughts on being a part of Facilier’s plan, He discards the talisman but Facilier catches it and warns him that he cannot risk it being destroyed. The blood runs out of the talisman and Lawrence’s disguise fades. Facilier is reduced to asking his “friends on the other side” for help. Facilier offers them the souls of the New Orleans citizens once he takes over. Facilier is given a team of shadow demons to capture Naveen.

Facilier laments of his life being in danger, becoming frustrated with delays in the plan. The demons return with Naveen and Lawrence steals back the blood to put in the talisman. A disguised Lawrence and Charlotte are about to be pronounced husband and wife on the wedding night. Facilier holds a voodoo doll of Big Daddy, intending on stabbing it in the heart. Naveen escapes again and grabs the talisman, giving it to his firefly friend Ray. Facilier and the shadows chase after him. Ray hands the talisman to Tiana and fights off the shadows. Facilier swats Ray away and crushes him under his shoe. 

Facilier corners Tiana but she threatens to destroy the talisman. Facilier attempts to strike a steal by turning Tiana into a human and creating an illusion of her dream restaurant. He offers her the restaurant in exchange for the talisman but Tiana declines. He then references her deceased father but this backfires of Facilier. Tiana realizes that her father had what he needed in love and never lost sight of what was truly important. Declaring she’ll do the same, Tiana declines.

Tiana almost destroys the talisman but Facilier’s shadow catches it and hands it back to Facilier. He turns her back into a frog and taunts her that she’ll spend the rest of her life as a slimy little frog. Tiana grins and tells him that frogs are covered in mucus. She regains the talisman by grabbing it with her elastic frog tongue and destroys it. Facilier frantically tries to recollect the pieces as his “friends from the other side” arrive at the cemetery. They announce their intentions to collect his soul for his failure to repay them. He tried to persuade them to give him more time and he had Naveen. Facilier tries to escape but they grab hold of his shadow, dragging Facilier as well. Facilier is dragged screaming into the Voodoo spirit world for eternity, leaving behind a tombstone with his terrified face engraved on it. 

Alternate Timelines:

Disney Descendants  
Dr. Facilier appears alongside his daughter Celia. In the Isle of the Lost, he is the headmaster of the villain school Dragon Hall. Freddie and Celia are his daughters, their mother remains unnamed. 

Once Upon A Time  
Dr. Facilier tricks Tiana and revives Naveen, only to send him to an unreachable place. He searches for a ruby necklace and magically retrieves it from inside an alligator. 

“Almost There” Twisted Tale book by Elizabeth Lim, Liz Braswell or Jen Calonita.

Will likely follow the premise “What if Tiana made a deal with Dr. Facilier?”

“Chilled: Fiends on the Other Side” book by Vera Strange  
Jamal, an African American boy has lived in his twin brother Malik’s shadow all his life. Malik has a fan club, and always gets chosen in science class and gym class. Jamal feels invisible…not even his parents seem to notice him. He doesn’t even enjoy his jambalaya and ice cream. One day, Malik gets a trumpet from his grandmother and Jamal gets a skull necklace with beads and feathers. She leaves him a message that the skull necklace would protect him from the shadows. Jamal misses the bus and hides from Corton and his gang of bullies behind a dumpster. He soon runs into Dr. Facilier who offers him a chance to be popular. The red eyes from the skull glow in warning, but Jamal feels compelled to walk into the emporium. Dr. Facilier presents Jamal with a tarot card showing him proudly holding a trophy. Jamal fails to notice the image of his brother cowering in the shadows. Jamal runs to leave, the voodoo dolls watching him.

Dr. Facilier torments Jamal with tarot cards, nightmares and shadows coming after him, even Jamal’s own shadow. Jamal’s grandmother appears in a dark dream, chiding him of his choice. A tarot card reading “Death” appears by his feet. The shadow man arrives to his house one night and demands the necklace in order for him to get his wish. Jamal considers offering something else valuable. With sinking guilt, Jamal steals his brother’s trumpet and gives it to Dr. Facilier. The villain laughs and vanishes. 

The next morning, Jamal finds that his parents don’t remember Malik. He looks and sees pictures of himself being successful at school, instead of his brother. He is class president and has fans asking him to sign yearbooks. He soon finds out that Malik was turned into a shadow, unnoticed by anyone except him and his skater friend Riley. Malik is furious at his brother for stealing his trumpet and being so foolish. Riley says that her grandmother has the same necklace that Jamal has. She leads the group into the bayou swamp where her grandmother lives. But Dr. Facilier sends his dolls and shadows after them. They nearly get eaten by possessed alligators when Riley’s grandmother throws dust to break the spell and save them. In the house, Riley’s grandmother reveals the same necklace that Jamal has. She reveals that Dr. Facilier used to be part of a magical order with her that used magic for good. But then he became fascinated by dark magic and soon tried to stop them. His dark magic killed Jamal’s grandmother, who had hidden under dark veils and wanted to protect her children. 

The dolls burst into the room. Riley and her grandmother hold them off with magic as Jamal and Malik flee. A hurricane forms above them. They enter a clearing and soon are face to face with the shadow man. Dr. Facilier’s shadow arrives and strangles the shadowy Malik. Jamal begs him to let him go but Dr. Facilier demands him to hand over the necklace. Jamal realizes, too late, that Riley and Malik had been his true friends all along. Riley’s grandmother warns that Dr. Facilier will be unstoppable if he gets the necklace. Riley steps in to help with her staff but the dolls pin her down. 

Jamal realizes that if he breaks the necklace, Dr. Facilier will lose his soul. Dr. Facilier then says that if he dies, then Malik will vanish forever, as he is the only one who can reverse the curse. Malik is about to get eaten by Dr. Facilier’s shadow. Feeling pity for his brother, Jamal gives him the necklace in defeat. Dr. Facilier grins and grows taller in power, eyes red. Jamal then demands that he release Malik…only for him to become a shadow as well. Dr. Facilier laughs, saying that he didn’t promise Jamal that he would save him. A hurricane devastates New Orleans and Dr. Facilier briefly becomes a mayor, doing martial law. He is able to make decisions and plans to take over New Orleans. Jamal and Malik remain unnoticed by their parents who live a life without their children. The brothers begin to fade as Dr. Facilier laughs and says, “Now you know what it’s like to lurk in the shadows…forever!”

Hazbin Hotel AU (Fan made)

While being tormented in the Voodoo Spirit World of Guinee, the spirits decide to further humiliate him by sending him to Hell. While there, he becomes a snake demon and a shadow slave to his younger cousin, who so happens to be the infamous Radio Demon. 

Similarities:  
Both lived in New Orleans in the 1920s  
Both grew up with poor upbringings and both despised the elite  
Both Dr. Facilier and Alastor enjoy jambalaya, jazz, music, singing, dancing and manipulating people.  
Both are affiliated with dark magic, Voodoo, Baron Samedi and Met Kalfu.  
Both wear red and black.  
Both are willing to kill people to get their way  
Both are good at deal-making and being charming.  
Both men grew up with abusive/neglectful parents and experienced bullying and racism.  
Both have French heritage.  
Both have friends on the other side.  
Both of them have staffs.  
Both of them have wise old grandmothers who are affiliated/related to Marie Laveau: Mama Odie for Facilier and Odette Duvalier for Alastor.  
If the two had met, they would either be good friends or good rivals. (Hazbin AU) Perhaps they both would’ve made deals to benefit themselves. Dr. Facilier would likely trick his younger cousin into giving him money and doing his will…until losing the bet of life in 1926. Alastor would’ve happily broadcast his cousin’s death on the radio afterwards at age 30. 

Differences:  
Facilier remarks to Alastor, “Where’s your last name?” but Alastor smugly replies, “Where’s your first name?”  
Dr. Facilier was born June 4 1880 while Alastor was born January 24 1896. Alastor is around 15 years younger than Dr. Facilier.  
Dr. Facilier was the first to use dark Voodoo magic but Alastor surpassed him in the afterlife. Dr. Facilier was born first and died first before Alastor.   
Dr. Facilier could have access to magic only from the Loa, while Alastor couldn’t use magic until after his death. (Though he still prayed/revered the Loa).   
The Loa serve as Dr. Facilier’s lackeys and demand that he give them souls. The dark Loa also instruct Alastor to sacrifice humans for them.   
Dr. Facilier was born to his black parents. Meanwhile, Alastor had a French Creole mother and a white Christian father. Alastor has medium brown skin, making him multi-racial.  
Dr. Facilier is associated with snakes, being a “snake in the grass.” However, Alastor became a deer demon due to being shot in the head and taking on deer-like traits. While Facilier liked hunting gators, Alastor hunted deer in the woods.  
Dr. Facilier lived in the bayou while Alastor mainly explored the woods.   
Dr. Facilier’s father didn’t molest his son, nor was he killed by him, unlike Alastor.  
Unlike Facilier’s mother who became neglectful and greedy over time, Alastor’s mother remained loving and faithful to him.  
Dr. Facilier’s mother died of the Loa curse while Alastor’s mother died of the Spanish Flu.   
Dr. Facilier wasn’t drafted for the war, while Alastor was.   
Dr. Facilier became a bokor while Alastor became a radio host and serial killer.   
Dr. Facilier died in 1926 after being dragged into the spirit world. Alastor died in 1933 after being mauled by dogs and being shot in the head after running from police. Dr. Facilier died at age 46 while Alastor died in his thirties.   
Dr. Facilier’s romantic relationships remain unknown. Alastor was mocked for his racial heritage and for not being interested in girls and masculine things. He was asexual, liking Mimzy as an affectionate friend and nothing more.  
Alastor appears to be the more redeemable and popular character in comparison. It’s no wonder Dr. Facilier is currently stuck in Alastor’s shadow!


End file.
